


Finally

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Post-season four. Veronica finally thanks Eli for saving her and Keith.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Finally

A year after Logan died I left town for a case. I was gone for six months before I finally came home. My first stop was Eli’s shop. Jane had suggested in one of our phone sessions that maybe I needed to see him in person...to thank him for saving Dad and I. It was one of the first things she suggested when I started seeing her, but I’m stubborn. That’s not entirely accurate...I was afraid to see him. To look in his eyes and face the fact that I was so cruel to him for so long and he still put himself in harm’s way to save me.

When I pull in, he’s standing outside. I get out of the car and walk towards him.  
“When did you get home, V?”  
“Now. You’re my first stop.”  
“Did I do something to piss you off that I don’t remember?”  
“No. I’m just finally feeling brave enough to do what my shrink keeps telling me to do.”

He steps towards me, close enough to touch.  
“Oh? What’s that, V?”  
“To thank you.” I feel my eyes fill with tears, but I continue: “Thank you, Eli. Thank you for coming to my rescue even after I had been awful to you for so long.”  
“Why did you have to be brave to say that?”  
“You know why.”

He reaches for me, putting one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek. I lean my face into his hand, relishing the human contact. I haven’t let anyone but Dad and Matty touch me since Logan died, so no-one has touched me in six months.  
“I will always protect you, Veronica. Even when we aren’t speaking or you’ve been a bitch to me for multiple years…I love you.”

I step closer to him, putting my arms around his waist.   
“I’m sorry, Eli. I just…”  
“Were disappointed in me?”  
“I just wanted more for you. I wanted you to be happy. And you don’t seem happy.”  
“I lost Jade and Valentina, and then I lost you. Being happy wasn’t in the cards.”  
“I’m sorry, Eli. But I’m here now.”  
“Are you? You fell apart for a year after Logan died, and I get it, I do…But are you actually you again?”  
“Yeah. I’m me. I’m in therapy, which, admittedly is unlike me, but it’s helping.”  
“Are you going to actually do something with those fancy degrees of yours?”  
“You’re still on about that huh? If I take the bar exam and start taking cases while still working at Mars investigations, will that make you happy?”  
“Yes. It would.”  
“Fine. You going to go legit again at some point, or are you enjoying the criminal life?”

He pulls me closer to him and runs his teeth along my jaw before whispering in my ear:  
“I do enjoy being a criminal, I’m good at it…I’ve been a criminal the whole time you’ve known me, so I think a part of you likes me this way too.”

I turn my face slightly and kiss him before saying:  
“Yeah, I guess I do.”

He slides his hand off my cheek into my hair, pulling slightly as he kisses me.   
“Veronica…”  
“It’s okay Eli. I’m okay. Just kiss me, please.”  
“Let’s go somewhere not here. Get in the car, I’ll drive.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere I can touch you. Get in the damn car.”

I step back from him and get in the car. He walks around the car and gets in the driver’s side.  
“Seriously, Eli. Where are we going?”  
“My house. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah.”

When we get to the house he pushes me in the front door, directing me towards what I assume is his bedroom. As we pass the living room I see Hector on the couch.  
“Hey, Veronica.”  
“Hi, Hector.”

We’re in the bedroom and Eli is closing the door before Hector says:  
“Wait. Veronica?”  
I see Eli throw a smirk in Hector’s direction before he closes and locks the door. I put my bag down and take off my jacket and gun holster.  
“It’s so hot that you carry a gun now.”  
“I’ve carried a gun for years, Eli.”  
“And it’s been hot the whole damn time.”

I shake my head at him while I lift my shirt over my head and undo my pants before taking my bra off.  
“Now, you said you were bringing me here so you could touch me. Are you going to do that at some point, or am I on my own here?”  
“If I say you’re on your own, how far will you take it?”  
“Eli. I haven’t had sex since Logan. I haven’t let anyone but Dad and Matty even touch me since then. Until I saw you today I hadn’t experienced human contact in six months. Please, please, please fuck me.”

His eyes start to fill with tears and I grab the bottom of his shirt to pull it over his head before saying:  
“No pity. Passion. Show me that sexual prowess you bragged about so much in high school.”  
“So you don’t want loving Eli?”  
“Not right now. Fuck me, Eli. Make it rough. Make me scream.”

He growls and grabs me, roughly shoving my pants and panties down my legs before shoving me backwards onto the bed. He quickly attaches my wrists to the handcuffs he already has attached to the bed before pulling my shoes off. Once my shoes are off he pulls my pants and panties all the way off.

He climbs onto the bed over me before kissing me then moving down my body, biting and kissing his way to my core. I writhe under him and he puts his forearm down over my hip bones before growling:  
“I will take care of you. Stay still.”

I whimper as he runs his tongue along me, dipping it into my entrance before grazing his teeth over my clit.   
“Eli…please.”  
“You taste so good V.”  
“Eli…Don’t make me wait.”  
“So impatient.”

He starts licking and sucking on my clit, then he slides two fingers inside of me, pumping them a few times before adding a third. I moan as he keeps doing what he’s doing, but when he bites my clit I come screaming. 

He pulls his fingers out of me and licks them off before moving up my body and kissing me.   
“Eli…I want you inside of me…Please.”

He kisses me again and gets off the bed, quickly taking off his pants and grabbing a condom from the dresser. I lick my lips as I watch him put the condom on and move towards me again. As he moves up the bed he puts my legs on his shoulders and then slams into me, thrusting hard and fast as he rubs my clit.   
“Come on my cock Veronica.”

When I don’t orgasm right away he moves closer, changing the angle of his thrusts. I moan as he puts his hand on my throat and squeezes gently.  
“Harder, Eli.”  
He growls and squeezes my throat tighter as he thrusts harder. I gasp and tighten my pelvic muscles, causing him to groan and say:  
“I’m close V. Come for me, baby. Please.”  
He squeezes my throat tighter and I gasp for breath as I orgasm. I feel him shudder inside of me and he groans my name as he comes.  
“Uncuff me so I can touch you.”

He pulls out of me and stands up before taking off the condom and disposing of it. He comes back over to me and uncuffs my hands. As soon as I’m free I grab his neck and pull him to me. I kiss him and say:  
“Okay. Now you can be loving Eli.”  
“Thank goodness.”

He lays down next to me and wraps me in his arms, kissing me deeply before saying:  
“Stay with me.”  
“Pony is at my Dad’s house.”  
“We’ll get him later. Stay with me until you decide to get your own place or decide to leave town again.”  
“Just to clarify, we’ve had sex once and now you’re asking me to move in?”  
“Just to clarify, I’ve been in love with you since we were seventeen. Move-in with me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Really? I didn’t expect you to say yes to that.”  
“Would you like me to change my mind?”  
“Dear God, no.”  
“Good.”

I kiss him and then say:  
“Let’s go harass Hector for a while.”  
“But…”  
“Eli, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Right. Okay. Let’s go blow Hector’s mind.”

We both get up and get dressed before walking out into the living room. Eli sits in a chair and pulls me down onto his lap. I curl up close to him, pressing my face into his neck.

Hector looks at us and says:  
“So…This is happening?”  
Eli looks at me and then back at Hector and says:  
“Yup.”

Hector just nods and says:  
“Finally. It’s about damn time.”


End file.
